


For the Love of the Game

by Cdngirl_85



Series: Star City Marksmen [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dresses, Hockey, Love, Multi, Music, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Oliver and Felicity have been through a lot in the last few months but it was time to celebrate. As Felicity needs to pick out things for the wedding, she might be losing her mind as she has to pick wedding colours, a dress and everything in-between for her dream wedding.





	1. On-Ice Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, sorry it took so long for me to get this posted for the Part 3. It's been a rough few months, but its finally here and I hope you all enjoy it. I can't wait for the Arrow premiere next Monday, that sizzle reel that they released this week was INSANE!!! 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!!!

“Why didn’t we just run away and get married on a Bali?” Felicity huffed as she moved around the numerous binders and colour packets that surrounded her on the kitchen table.

“Because my sister would have killed us if we got married without her. Tommy, your mom, and for some reason Roy would also be really pissed off. I don’t know why Roy would be but there would be a lot of pissed off people.” Oliver’s voice became louder as he walked out of the kitchen to make his way over to his fiancée. Placing his hands on her shoulder, “Hey…why don’t you take a break for all the binders and wedding stuff, why don’t we do something else.” Oliver bent down and kissed the side of her neck.

“I wish I could, but I have to pick out our colours for the wedding, plus figure out what flowers we want for the centre pieces.” Felicity reached up to grab his hand that was placed on her shoulder. Focusing back on the binders that surrounded her, she picked up a colour packet that was on her left and started flipping through the colours. Taking a huge breath as all the colours were flipping past to the next page.

Oliver let go of her shoulders, feeling his hands passing along her back. Oliver sat down on the chair beside her. “Can I help? What colours were you thinking?”

“You want to help?” surprising her as she turned her to face Oliver.

“Anything to help you ask, I’ll do it.” he said as he raised his hand to cup her cheek, she leaned into his hand. “So…what colours are making the cut?” he took his hand away slowly to pick up another colour packet that was sitting on the table.

“Well dark green for sure,” She starts moving around the colour sheets to show him the dark green that she picked out. “But I know we need another colour or two to round out the colours to round out our wedding.” She looked over at him and smiled.

Oliver hand placed over hers as he looked down at the card that was sitting beside the green that Felicity already picked out. “That was the colour of your lipstick the day I met you.” Oliver placed the soft pink card beside dark green, they looked perfect together. Felicity looked down and smiled as she turned her head to look at her love. 

“See…they go perfectly together.” Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Yeah…yeah they really do, don’t they?” she smiled. “One thing down, only a million more to go.”

“Hey…Thea will be here back in a few days and she can help you.” Oliver started to stroke the outside of her hand. “Then your mom will be here. They both can help you. If this is getting too much for you, we could always get a wedding planner to help you out.”

“Nope, it’s just a waste of money. Plus…Thea is already enough of an organizer that we don’t need one. She keeps sending me items to check out for the ceremony, she’s in England on vacation. She should be enjoying herself instead of worrying about our wedding.” Felicity huffed as she looked back down at the table.

“That’s my sister for you, at least she hasn’t booked anything behind your back.” Oliver said as he got up from his chair and towards the kitchen. “Oh…by the way, Tommy told me to tell you that if you don’t make him the master of ceremonies. There will be consequences!” 

“Oh god, he knows that I could ruin him with these.” She wiggles her fingers as she looked at Oliver. “But I’m interested to see what he would actually do to prove to me that he wants the job.” She picked up her phone and texted her husband-to-be best friend. 

 

You have to prove to me that you can host  
the reception. I’ll wait for the addition tape. :)-

Felicity laughed as she placed her phone back on the table, Oliver called her to come for supper. Looking back at the table as she got up, she shook her head as she walked away from the table to go eat the amazing meal that her fiancé cooked for them. She come back after some good food and then come back to tackle some more of the wedding preparation. 

-> -> ->

Felicity was stepping out of the double doors of her therapist’s office. Ever since her kidnapping 6 months ago, she’s been trying to get through her PTSD. When Captain Lance gave her a card after seeing her at the coffee shop and they sat and talked for a minute. His daughter was a specialist when it came to PTSD and traumatic situations. As soon as she met Sara Lance, she knew that this athletic blond was someone she could trust. Six months into the sessions and she was really feeling better. Pulling her sunglasses from top of head and on to her face to get the bright sun out of her eyes. She looked around the street to see where Oliver was parked. As she looked from one side of the street to another, she could see the car. Frowning as she started reaching in to her bag to pull out her phone to call her husband to be, to see where he was.

Suddenly a Cherry-red Camaro pulled up in front of Felicity, “Come on Loser. We are going shopping.” Felicity looked up and smiled as Thea was quoting her favourite movie. Her smiled was bright as her blue sunglasses slid up on her cheeks.  
Felicity laughed as she stepped off the side walk, hearing her boots made a thump on the hard pavement. “Thea…Hi! Did you just get in?”

“Yup, landed about an hour ago. Pleaded with my bro to let me pick you up.” Thea smiled as Felicity got in to the car and hugging each other as she settled in to the seat. A car honked behind them, Thea threw up her middle finger before putting her car in to drive and taking off down the street.

“Where are we going anyway?” Felicity asked as Thea turned left instead of going right to head to the loft. 

“We have an appointment at Bridal Dreams,” Thea answered as they wove in and out of traffic as they made there way down the street. “You should be starting to look at wedding dresses, did you even look at the ones I sent you?”

“Thea…” Felicity started to say. “Yes, I looked at them. They were amazing, but I haven’t had the time…”

“Oh…don’t Thea me, it’s just to look around. Maybe try on a few dresses.” Thea looked at her, before taking another left turn. Felicity looked at buildings passing as they   
drove, this could be fun.

A minute later, Thea was parking in the front of the bridal store. The women walked up to the front door and pressed the black buzzer, waiting for someone to come over the speaker box. 

“Hello, how can I help you?” static noise came over the speaker, the women’s voice was soft.

“Hi, we have an appointment under Felicity Smoak.” Thea answered, seconds later the door clicked and opened with a women standing in a black blazer and navy blue empire dress.

“Hello ladies,” Felicity looked over at Thea, the sales lady was very perky as she moved aside to let them into the elegant showroom. “Your wedding planner called to make the appointment yesterday. She was very persistent about getting you an appointment today?” She looked over to Thea with narrowed eyes.

“Wedding Planner, Thea?” Felicity nudged Thea with her elbow. Thea shrugged her shoulders as she took off towards the rack of wedding dresses.

“While I was on my flight home, I found some dresses that would look amazing on you. So... I asked them to pull them when I called yesterday.” Thea said as she saw the sales women disappear in to the back. 

“Alright, well we are here. Let’s see what if…anything looks good.” Felicity started to flip through some dresses on the rack.

“Damn rights,” Thea pulled out a dress out and to show Felicity. She nodded, and Thea pulled out the full dress to hang it on the hook beside her. 

Minutes later, two women came back out with a rolling rack full of white dresses that were prepicked, rolling it over to the dressing room area. Another associate came over to grab the few dresses they picked out from the few racks they were looking at.

Finally looking at the last rack, there was nothing there. Felicity and Thea walked over to the dressing room, walking through the curtains. Felicity’s eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. It was light beige room with three large couches in the middle of the room. A few three-way mirrors were throughout the room with lefts in front of them. Felicity walked to the first room where the woman that greeted them was standing by. Felicity walked into the room and started to undress so she could put the first dress that was in the room on.

“You have show me everything,” Thea yelled a few minutes later, Felicity was middle of getting the first dress on still.

After a few dresses, Thea was taking pictures to send to Mama Smoak when she would come out. But they didn’t do anything for her. Thea was sipping on Champagne as they were in the middle of all the dresses. Thea was actually excited to see this dress, it was one of the ones she picked out while she was London. She saw it on Old Bond Street while she was shopping with friends. It was beautiful, and Thea knew it would be perfect on Felicity. The curtain pulled back as Felicity stepped out, the deep v sweetheart neckline laid across her chest nicely. The lace pattern laid on her skin, barely reaching her collarbone. The peak-a-boo skin showed throw the bodice made the dress sexy, and the bottom was beautifully sheer lace that was matched with a small opal belt that separated the top and bottom of the dress. 

The moment Felicity stepped out of the room, Thea knew that this was the dress that Felicity needed to get. The dress was fitting her like a glove. One of the associates came in to help her with the back of the dress. It didn’t need much pining in the back, so she turned around as she stepped up on the platform. The train of the dress floated about her as she stepped up, the woman fixed it as Felicity put her hand on her stomach as she looked the dress up and down. 

“Holy shit,” she mumbled to herself. Felicity cleared her throat as Thea looked up from her phone as she was taking pictures. She got up from the couch and stepped up on to the raised floor. She pressed her a few buttons as she looked at her friend and future sister in law. 

“Felicity, you look…” Thea stopped to look at the front of the dress in the light.

“I know…Thea…I think this is the one.” Felicity’s eyes started to water as she looked at Thea. 

“Fucking rights it is…” Thea heard her phone connect to FaceTime. “Your mom wants to see the dress that you are going to pick.” They heard the phone start to say Hello a few times. Thea brought it up to face Donna towards Felicity and the dress.

“OH MY GOD, BABY GIRL! You look so beautiful. This is the dress isn’t it. Oh baby, Oliver is going to die when he sees you walk down the aisle.” Donna was tearing up as she looked at her daughter. Thea started to tear up too as Donna started cry even more as Felicity took the phone and showed her the dress completely.

“Mom, you can stop crying. You are going to ruin your makeup?” 

“Just…so…beautiful…baby.” There was some movement in the background. “I got to go. Can’t wait to see you in a few days. Bye baby girl, bye Thea!”

Donna hung up the phone, the manager came over and smiled, “This must be the dress.”

“How much is it?” Felicity was trying keep a level head, she didn’t want to spend a ton of money on a dress. She didn’t want to blow the wedding budget on something she was going to wear once.

“It’s $4,250,” Felicity’s heart dropped as the sales lady spoke. She looked back at the dress and knew that she couldn’t have the dress of her dreams. Slowly stepping off the platform, making sure she didn’t rip the dress or anything.

“Oh, okay. I’m going to go and take this dress off.” Looking at Thea. “I have some work to do for tomorrow’s meeting.” Felicity headed back in to the room and closed the curtain swiftly.

“Lissy,” Thea walked up to the room and knocked on wall beside her room. “Are you okay?” That dress looked amazing on you, this is your wedding dress.”

“Thea,” Felicity popped her head out from behind the curtain. “I’m trying to stay on budget, I can’t spend five grand on this dress. I’m only going to wear this once and it’s just...” Her head disappeared behind the curtain again as Thea huffed as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket to text her dress.

Ollie, we found a dress. But Felicity says it’s to expensive.

How much is it?

$4,250

Thea started to tap her fingers against her phone, she was waiting for anything from her brother.

How beautiful does she look in it? 

You will cry, I promise you.

Tell the manager to hold it, she’s getting that dress.

Gotcha…

Thea smiled and fist pump as she walked over to the manager that was helping them. Explaining the situation to her and the manager smiled as she told her that it wouldn’t be a problem. Felicity came out of the dressing room, she thanked the staff but she would have to come back to try on more dresses. Nodding to her with a small smile on her face.

As they walked out of the shop, Thea looked over at Felicity and smiled. Letting her know that everything was going to work out. The next day, Oliver sent Thea back to the bridal shop to put the dress. It was a couple of days later, when Oliver informed his wife-to-be that she had a dress fitting schedule in two weeks and she got the dress of her dreams. Felicity was mad at first but after a little while she walked up behind him as he sat on the couch watching the hockey game. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered thank you in to his ear. 

-> -> -> ->

Felicity walked through the front door and let her bags fall to the floor, it was only 2 weeks until the wedding. Everything was ready to go for the ceremony and reception, but she got an email this morning from the DJ. He wanted to know what Oliver and hers first dance would be, he was finishing the let for the reception and needed to the song to put in to the final list. 

“Oliver,” she raised her voice to make sure that he heard her. She needed to talk to him about what the DJ wanted.

“Hey hunny,” he walked around the corner and smiled as he was wiping his hand in a dish towel. “How was your day?” he went to give her a quick peck on the lips. 

“Good, so I got an email from the DJ today.” Felicity slipped off her shoes and sank down 4 inches as she looked up at Oliver.

“Okay,” he leaned up against the wall. “What did he want?”

She took a step forward and leaned into him. “Well,” she reached up and started to play with collar of his shirt. “He wants us to pick our song for our first dance.”

“Oh,” his eyebrows went up as he smiled. Lifting his hand to settle his palm against her cheek, she leaned in to his hand. “I thought we already picked our song.”

She shook her head ‘no’ in his hand. She wrapped her arms around his mid-section as he settled his arms around her shoulders. “Do you have any song in mind?”

“I don’t know, honestly I haven’t even thought about it. With everything with the wedding and work, it just….” She stopped as she looked up at Oliver.

“Hey, it’s fine. Just think about it and we will find one,” Felicity nodded as Oliver nodded back. He bent his head down to give her a small kiss on the lips. He went back to cooking supper, and she went to change out of her work clothes. 

 

A few hours later, Oliver was looking over an email that Tommy sent him. When he could hear soft music coming from their bedroom. Getting up from the couch, Oliver headed to the bedroom to see what Felicity was doing. As he turned in to the bedroom, he saw Felicity sitting on the bed with her tablet in her hands. She was watching videos; the soft music was playing as Felicity had her eyes closed and swaying her head to the music.

Leaning against the door frame, he watched her as she got into the groove of the next song that started to play. ‘At Last’ started to play, Etta James voice came through the speaker and he saw Felicity smile. The song was beautiful, he could picture them in the middle of the dance floor. Molded together as they danced to this song, this could be a contender for their first song they dance too as husband and wife.

Oliver walked into the room, Felicity’s popped her eye open as she heard his foot steps get closer. Her hand snapped up to her chest as she took a deep breath in. “You scared me,” she took a huge breath out.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart” sitting beside her on the edge of the bed. “What are you doing?” he asked as he leaned over to see a video paused on the screen.

“Just listening to some wedding songs.” She smiled as she reached over to grab his hand.

“Anything jumping out for you?”

“A few, but we need to decide. Together. Then send it off to the DJ.”

He jumped over Felicity and settled on his side of the bed. Listening to the songs that popped up on the screen. After a few hours, they decided finally decided between three songs and were happy on the song that they picked.


	2. Game Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the day as arrived, Felicity and Oliver are finally getting married. Seeing what the days has in store for the couple. Surprise guests and the ceremony, letting the two people become one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Chapter 2 is finally hear, sorry it took so long between being sick and life in general getting in the way. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and let me know if I did the vows justice. I wanted to make sure that I got some unique and some lines from the vows in the show.

As Oliver woke up, he reached across the bed to touch the open space that was usually was occupied. Opening his eyes, he looked at the pillow that was in front of him. He missed Felicity last night, but he had a smile on his face because today was the day he was getting married to the love of his life.

Felicity, Thea, Iris, Caitlyn and Donna decided to stay at one of the downtown penthouse suite. As much as he wanted to protest about not getting to spend the night with Felicity. Donna told him it was just one night, he should look forward to the wedding night. Wiggling her eyebrows as Felicity groaned knowing what her mother was getting at. But at the end of the day, Felicity was going to be wife and that’s all that matter.

A loud knock at the door, Tommy opened the door and strolled in wearing a pair of red plaid PJ pants and a white muscle shirt. “Well good morning, fine sir.” 

Tommy walked over to the bed as Oliver sat up, “Mornin.” Tommy handed him a cup of coffee. Oliver took a sip a coffee and closed his eyes as the liquid hit his tongue. Oliver looked over at Tommy, “Umm Tommy…what are you doing in my room at…” Oliver looks at the clock sitting beside his side of the bed, “…at 7am!”

“Well, my bestie is getting married today, I’m giving you some time to get up and I’m going to cook you a very healthy breakfast. Roy will be here at 9 am…so we have time to get ready for the big day. Unless you want to hit the strippers this morning as one last act of single life.” Tommy looked over at his best friend and knew immediately that was a no-go to the strip club.

Oliver’s eyebrow shot up, “Merlyn…”

“Yeah…I figure that was a no. Plus Felicity would bankrupt my ass and make me someone’s bitch, if I took you to a strip club. I’m way too pretty for prison.” Tommy just  
shook his head as he took a sipped his coffee.

Oliver shakes his head as Tommy jumps off the bed, “Come on, Queen. Let’s get some breakfast in the massive body of yours.” Tommy walked out of the room to leave Oliver to his own accord. He heard Oliver’s phone go off as he was half way down the hall. Tommy smiled knowing that it was Felicity texting this early in the morning.

>Good Morning, Husband to be….

Oliver smiled as he picked up his phone, looking at the message. Typing a message back as he swung his legs over to sit up on his bed. 

>Good Morning, Wife to be…. I missed you this morning 

>Can’t wait to see you at the other end of the aisle…

Getting out of bed, Oliver pulled on a green Marksmen t-shirt that was laying on the floor beside the bed. Heading out to the kitchen, he stopped when he saw Tommy’s back that was facing him. Music filled the kitchen as he saw Tommy singing and dancing to ‘Wannabe’ by Spice Girls.

Oliver shook his head as he walked towards the kitchen and took a seat on a bar stool. His best friend’s back was still facing him as Tommy wiggled his ass around and singing the chorus to the popular song.

“If you wannabe be my lover...” Tommy sang as he turned around and jumped. “For fuck sakes…Oliver!”

Oliver let out a loud laugh, Tommy narrowed his eyes as he grabbed the remote to turn down the music that was filling the kitchen. 

“Oh, Tommy…what is with you and the Spice Girls?”

“The Spice Girls are icons and gave empowerment to a lot of little girls out there… and it personally hurts me that you are such a hater.” Tommy put his hands on his hips as  
he had a flipper hanging from his one hand. “Anyways…just in time because breakfast is ready.”

Tommy dished up the sausage and eggs, passing the plate to his best friend. As the two of them ate, Tommy looked over at his friend and he looked so happy this morning, as he should be. He was getting married to love of his life today. When Oliver asked him to be his best man, he couldn’t wait to be apart of this day. Plus, he’s been planning Oliver’s bachelor party since they were 16 years old. 

“Thank you, Tommy…for making breakfast this morning,” Oliver said as he turned to Tommy and grabbed his shoulder.

“Your welcome, I figured you would need to eat. Just think of me as your go to guy for the day. I’m the best man after all…”

“Can you believe I’m getting married today?” Oliver lower his voice as he sat back in his chair and looked at Tommy.

“Yeah, I do…As soon as I met Ms. Smoak. I knew you were a goner.” Tommy smiled as he tapped Oliver on the shoulder. They finished up their breakfast, just as they were finishing up the dishes the front door buzzed. Roy was here early, Thea wanted to make sure the boys had everything for the big day. His arms were full of stuff as Tommy opened the door, begging them to let take someone of it off his arms because they he couldn’t feel them anymore. They got ready and headed over to the venue to greet all the guest as they arrived.

 

Felicity snapped her eyes as she heard her phone beep, she stretched as she reached over to her phone that was laying on the side table. The bed was like sleeping on a cloud, smiling as she saw Oliver’s name on the screen. Texting him back the good morning back with the husband to be. 

“Holy shit…” Felicity said to herself as she sprang up on her bed. “…I’m getting married today.” Tossing the covers off of her body and jumped out of bed towards the  
bathroom door. Splashing some water on her face, she looked in to the mirror and smiled. ‘I’m getting married today’ she whispered to herself. Spinning around, she headed out  
into the main sitting room where she could smell coffee the closer she got to the door.

Opening the door, Caitlyn and Thea were sitting by the large marble table with coffee in their arms. The two girls looked up at her and smiled at her as she made her way to the table. 

“Good Morning Felicity!” Caitlyn said as she set her cup back on to the table.

“Good Morning,” smiling at both woman as she reached over to grab the coffee pot and pour herself a cup of coffee. Sitting down, she talked while the other ladies made their way out of the bedrooms and sat around the table.

Suddenly the front door, her mother came rushing in a sparkling pink track suit. “OH MY GOD, BABY! You are getting married today!” She grabbed Felicity and gave her a bone crashing hug.

Felicity was trying to catch her breath as her mother started to squeeze harder. When she finally let go, she jumped up and down with Felicity trying not to get tripped up. As Felicity stepped back from her mother and looked at the other women in the room. Trying to apologize to the other girls sitting around the table. A knock at the door that her mother just entered through, the women all looked at the door.

“I wonder who that is?” Felicity said as she walked over to the door. Slowly opening it up, she saw a hotel staffer standing there with a large cart that was covered in a white cloth.

“Good Morning Ms. Smoak. Your fiancée wanted this delivered for you and your party.” Felicity stepped to side to let the man inside the room. He rolled the cart over to the front of the table, taking cloth off the cart. “Enjoy!” 

Leaving the room quietly, the girls got up and surrounding the cart. There was a bottle of champagne and orange juice for mimosa. A plate of Chocolate-covered strawberries and star cut-out exotic fruit. A note was folded at the front of the car, Felicity grabbed the note and smiled:

 

>Good Morning, sweetheart. Enjoy your morning  
>with the girls. See you at the end of the aisle.  
>I love you.  
> -O. Queen

All the girl cooed as Felicity finished reading the note. Thea popped opened the champagne and started mixing up the drinks. The girls sat around until the hair and make-up showed up at 9:30am. Felicity sat at the head of the table, nursing her drink as she thought about what the upcoming day was going to bring her. She was getting married to the love of her life today. Felicity nerves were starting to get to her as her mother was dancing around the table with the champagne glass in her hand. As she sat in the chair, the women working on her hair was starting to get annoyed because Donna kept telling her what she was doing her hair wrong. Felicity whipped around and shot daggers out of her eyes as Donna stopped and backed away from the hair dresser

The hairdresser finished with her hair, the up-do framed her face nicely. Next was her make-up and then her dress. It was the dress of her dreams, Thea and Oliver went behind her back and bought that expensive dress that she first dried on. It may have cost a fortune, but in the end, she honestly couldn’t have had any other dress to get married in.

After her make-up was done, “Alright Missy…” Felicity turned to see Thea in her bridesmaid’s dress. She looked beautiful, she smiled knowing that Felicity said it our loud. Thea thanked her, “You ready to get that very expensive dress on you and marry my dork of a brother?”

Felicity smiled, “Let’s do this!”

 

As Oliver looked out the window at the community centre, Tommy came to a complete stop. The butterflies suddenly appeared as he looked at the family and friends piling into the community hall. Tommy reached over to grab his shoulder. “You ready to get hitched to the love of your life?”

“Absolutely,” he looked at Tommy and then at Roy that was sitting in the back seat adjusting the suit jacket. The three of them got out of the car and headed to the side door of the hall. Adjusting the lapel of his tux jacket as they entered the building and took a turn to start greeting guests that were arriving. With a short break between guests, Oliver finally got a look around, seeing the dark green and pink colouring around the hall. His smile grew when he realised that those colours very well together.

“How is my favorite American?” a thick Russian accent came from behind him.

Oliver smiled to himself, “Anatoly.” He turned around and to see the shorter man standing in front of him wearing a tailored navy suit that matched the colours that the Russian team he used to play for. Shaking each other hands as they went in for a brief hug, “Thank you for coming.”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world, Oliver Queen married.” He scoffed. “Million of women’s hearts around the world are breaking today.” Anatoly laughed as he patted Oliver’s arm.

“The only heart I care about today is the women I’m marrying today.” Oliver smiled.

“Well son, Felicity is a good woman. Exactly, what you deserve after everything you have been though. She’s your mate.” Anatoly smiled. Oliver bowed his head in agreement as he gestured him in to the seating area. The chairs where lined up as Green and Pink ribbon was accenting the aisle way. Anatoly saw someone he knew and patting Oliver one more time before heading over to talk to the person.

As Oliver looked around the room, there were people from his past and present around the room conversing with each other. Tommy comes up behind him, lightly clapping him on the back. Turning to his best friend.

“You ready for this, buddy?” Tommy said as Roy came up on the other side of him.

“Damn rights, I am,” Oliver smiled as his best man and grooms man looked around the room. He adjusted his tuxedo jacket as they made there way up to front where there was an arch displayed. It was covered with white and pink flowers making it pop in front of the dark green back drop. 

John Diggle stepped up to next to him, “Oliver, how are you doing?”

“Excited, nervous…petrified.” Oliver said. Since he ended the playing side of his game. John and him have become very good friends. The larger man clapped him on the shoulder blade. “Yup, but the moment you see her walk down the aisle. Everyone of those feelings will completely disappeared.” 

Oliver smiled as a few more people came up to him to have a quick hand shake and gave him a quick congratulations. He took a few moments and looked around the room, looking at all the people taking their seats as it was about time to get the ceremony underway.

“Alright, Oliver. It’s time.” John came up to him as they made there way up to the front of archway. Oliver took a step up to the platform, turning to face the front as the music started to play. He took a deep breath as he saw his sister and Caitlyn make there way down the dark green carpet. Knowing that his Felicity was next.

 

As Felicity slipped the perfectly fitted wedding dress over her body, she took a deep breath as Thea started slowly doing up the buttons on the back of the dress. As she smoothed out the front of the dress, she couldn’t believe that Oliver went behind her back and brought this incredible dress. She knew the minute she put it on, it was the dress she was going to become Mrs. Smoak-Queen in.

“Lis, you need to breath.” Thea said she stopped midway up her back and laying her hand on her bare shoulder. Felicity took a quick couple of breathes before Thea continued doing up her buttons. It didn’t take long for Thea finished the task, she turned Felicity around. “If you don’t breathe properly, you’re going to pass out.”

Felicity laughed as Thea stepped out of the way, she took a deep breath as she turned around to look in the mirror. Everyone heard her gasp as she looked at herself completely done up. The lace bodice perfectly fit as the top laid as it laid flat against her chest. The small green belt split the lace top from the full skirt and train that was spread out behind her. She wanted something to bring a pop of colour to her dress. The dress was her something new, her something blue was her turquoise hair pin that was holding her hair and holding the vail in place.

Now her something borrowed and old was an item that was from Oliver’s side of the family. It was from his grandmother’s, it was a necklace and earring set. That was set in platinum with a single diamond on the necklace. The earrings were a drop earring with a single strand with a large stone at the bottom. She insisted that she would just lose them if she wore them. They sat on her skin as they were meant to be there, they were wouldn’t too flashy for today’s ceremony. 

“Oh…baby girl,” Donna walked up beside her daughter, she wrapped her arms around her as they both looked in the mirror. “You look absolutely gorgeous.”  
“Thanks mom.” Donna gave her a small hug as her mom laid her head against Felicity’s.

As the rest of the women finished getting ready, the phone rang to let them know the limo was waiting downstairs. Collecting their things, they needed for the day rushing down to the limo making sure that nobody ruined their dresses as they got in. Felicity looked out the window as the car drove along the road. Her nerves were starting to get to her the closer they got to the wedding venue.

When the limo pulled up to the side door of the venue, they could still see people filing into the front doors. Thea and Iris got out of the other side to walk around and help Felicity carefully get out of the car. “Alright, be careful and take your time. It’s not like they would start the ceremony without the bride.” Thea said as Felicity swung her legs out of the car and Thea grabbed on to train of dress as Felicity’s shoes touched the pavement. 

As everyone got out and grabbed on to their dresses, they walked into the building and right in a waiting room beside the main hall. Felicity started to pace back and forth as she played with the belt that was on her waist. Her nerves were starting to get to her, she was making sure she was taking deep breathes.

“Felicity,” she looked up as Caitlyn approached her. “Are you okay? You look a bit flush.”

“My nerves are getting the better of me,” Felicity blurted out as she took a breath through her nose.

“Hey,” Caitlyn said as she laid her hand on Felicity’s arm. “Take a couple of deep breaths, you have been through a lot in the last year. But today is a happy day. You are marrying the love of your life.”

Felicity nodded as she was taking deep breathes, in and out. “Thank you, Caitlyn. It would be bad if I passed out on my wedding day.” They both laughed as Caitlyn walked back to get a glass of champagne for Felicity “Here have a drink.” Felicity took the glass and tipped it back to completely drained it. 

A knock on the door startled the ladies in the room. Thea opened the door and Roy was standing in the doorway. Giving a smile as Thea stepped aside to let him in the room. He looked around and his eyes landed on Felicity.

“Oh Felicity, you look beautiful.” Roy said as he walked over to her. “You ready for this, Blondie?”

Felicity took a huge breath in and nodded. Smiling around the room, everyone was rushing around the room to freshen up for the ceremony. As much as she wished her dad was here to walk her down the aisle today, she was glad that her mom was doing it instead. Donna walked over to her and took her hands into hers. Roy escorted Iris to her seat that was beside her boyfriend as Caitlyn and Thea gathered by the door with there simple wrapped bouquet of purple lilies and white roses. They walked out of the room to gather as Felicity picked up her large bouquet that matched her wedding party. Her mom waited by the door, smiling as they left the room to line up outside the main entrance.

Felicity’s foot started to tap as she watched Caitlyn and Thea smoothing out their dresses as they waited for the cue to start walking. She was getting nervous again.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Donna asked as she snaked her arm through hers. 

Felicity nodded as she looked at her mother, she looked forward. “Yeah, I’m fine. Nerves! Let’s do this…”

Watching as Caitlyn and Thea turned and headed down the aisle. When the song changed and suddenly they were walking forward. She turned the corner, he mother bent down to fix her train. They took a few steps forward; Felicity’s eyes automatically went to the man standing in front with the decorated arch way. She almost groaned as she stared at her man that could fill out the black tux. She could see his eyes watering as he looked her over as she walked towards him. Suddenly all her nerves disappeared as she got closer to her Oliver.

 

Oliver’s breath hitched when Felicity walked into the doorway of the hall. The white dress, the one that she said that was to much money. It made her look like an angel, it fit her perfectly. As she was getting closer to him, he couldn’t believe her was marrying this woman.

“Damn Oliver,” Tommy leaned over to whispering into his ear. He looked down at his best friend and smiled, only taking his eyes off of Felicity for only a second. Feeling the water filling his eyes as he got a better look as she got closer. The earring and necklace that belong to his grandmother was a perfect match to the dress.

The wedding march rang through the hall, the one thing that was missing though was his parents in the front row. They have been gone for a few years now, but he wished that they were here to see this day. As Felicity stopped at the front of the platform, she leaned over to kiss her mother. Donna smiled up at him as Roy stepped down to escort her  
to the seat that was empty on Felicity’s side of the chairs.

Felicity stepped up on to the platform, wrapping her hand around Oliver as she helped her up. She smiled back at Oliver, as he kissed her hand before wrapping his hand around his. 

“Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi,” he smiled back.

As they turned around and faced John, who was smiling at both of them. He greeted everyone that was in attendance and starting off with a poem picked by both of them. Going through a few more thing before they got into the vows. Felicity was first.

“Oliver…you walked in to my life when I was figuring out who I really was. One day this man bumped in to me, now I know that my life changed forever that day. As much as of a jerk you were when I first met you, I saw the Ollie side,” she made a disgusting face. The wedding guests laughed, “I hate calling you that. Anyway, that wasn’t the real you. My Oliver is the one I met weeks later, that’s when I knew the real you. That’s the one I could believe in. The one that I want to stand beside when times get tough. The tough times are the ones that make us grow and evolve as a couple. Our love is like an arrow and a target. It’s meant to be because in the end the arrow always finds its target. As our love is one of kind, it gives my life meaning. I’ve become the person that I didn’t know I was capable of becoming. This…us…made us become the best version of ourselves.” 

As she finished the end of her vows, a small tear escaped down her left cheek. Before she could wipe it away, Oliver reached up and dragged his thumb across her cheek. She looked up and saw that Oliver had tears in his eyes. His hands reached down and grabbed hers as she smiled up at him.

“Oliver,” John spoke as his voice slightly trembled. Oliver looked straight ahead and caught Felicity’s blue eyes.

“Okay, wow… As I stand here today in front of all our love ones. Vowing to love each other for the rest of our lives. Everyone knows my life has been full of a lot of ups and downs, but the day I met you that’s when everything changed for me. My darkness took me over but with your generosity, your compassion, your wit and your trust, is what brought me back into the light. You let me know that I deserved it. Despite of how my ego decide to show its ugly head when we first got to know each other. You saw who I really was and that’s who I was trying to find when I met you. You are my always, and my love for you will always pull me forward like an arrow to it’s target.” 

Oliver’s eyes never left Felicity’s eyeline as he finished his vows, again he reaches over to wipe the tears away from her cheeks. Smiling as he entwined there fingers again. They smiled at each other as John read a passage from the bible about marriage. Going into the standard vows, vowing in sickness and health, richer and poorer. Tommy and Thea handed them their silver wedding bands. They engraved them with My Oliver and My Felicity inside of them. When they placed the rings on the other’s fingers, sealing it with a kiss on the finger and band.

“I was honored to be asked to marry this couple that I’ve gotten to know for the last few years, so now I present to everyone…Mr. Oliver Queen and Mrs. Felicity Smoak-Queen.” He started to clap as Oliver reached over and kissed Felicity on the lips for the first time as a married couple.

The hall stood up and started clapping as the now married couple turned to face the crowd. Oliver stepped down as he held on to Felicity, so she could step down on to the main level. As they walked back down the aisle, everyone still clapping as they made there way in to the room Felicity was in before the ceremony started. They had pictures in a  
few minutes outside by the lake with wedding party and family. 

As Oliver closed the door behind him, he turned to see Felicity standing in the middle of the room looking down at her wedding band. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling the belt digging into his arms. 

“Hello, Mrs. Smoak-Queen,” he said as he leaned forward placing his forehead against hers. “My wife.”

“Hello, Mr. Queen,” She smiled as her hands travel down his arms. Feeling the tux material under her finger tips. “My husband.”

“My wife,” he kissed her again. “I love saying that.” 

A knock on the door snapped the two of them out of the universe that they were in. Oliver gave her a kiss on the forehead as Thea popped her head inside of the door.

“Time for pictures, Mr. and Mrs. Queen…sorry Smoak-Queen.” Thea said as she smiled as she smiled as she closed the door again.

Oliver let go of Felicity and they headed out of the room, so they could meet the rest of the wedding party at the lake. The newly weds were both playing with their wedding bands as they walked hand in hand towards the small group that was standing by the lake. Both smiling as the photographer started to smile as they approached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the reception....Oh lord right...lol see you you all for the next and last chapter of this epic story.
> 
> Here is the dress...let me know if the link connects:
> 
> https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/702913454316955639/


	3. Post-Game Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time to party, the ceremony is finished and now it was time to celebrate the starting of their lives together. Heartfelt speeches and all-around fun. Let's Celebrate the life Oliver and Felicity is starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Everyone it's finally come to the end of this wonderful story between the two characters we seen grow together. Thank you all for reading and loving this story as much as I do. The comments and kudos were amazing from all of you and let me expand the story to three parts. 
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter!!!

The reception was about to start, Felicity was touching up her make-up as Oliver was laughing about the how the canary landing on Tommy’s shoulder. His laughed filled the small room as Felicity finished dabbing on her lipstick and turned around.

“At least didn’t crap on his Armani suit, you imagine how much of a drama queen he would have been.” Felicity said as she turned to check her lips one more time. Turning back around to look at her husband.

“Oh…I can just imagine!” Oliver finally got up from the chair and walked over to his beautiful wife. “We should go and make our grand entrance.” Wrapping his arms around her, feeling the lace of the top of her dress on his finger tips.

“Yeah, we should.” She smiled up at him. Leaning back, she patted his chest and turned around towards the door. He grabbed her hand, there ring fingers connected as they heard a small clanking noise. Looking at each other, they chuckled as they headed for the door. Walking out of the private room, the front door where closed to the hall area. Thea was waiting for the two of them with a large smile on her face.

“You two ready for the rest of the evening?” Thea asked as they both nodded at her. She slipped open the door to give someone a thumbs up. Seconds later, Tommy’s booming voice came through the walls of the hall and Thea started to open to the doors.

“Alright…ladies and gentlemen,” Tommy paused as he was waiting for the crowd to settle down. “I’m proud to introduce the marvellous and equally good-looking…Mr. Queen and Mrs. Smoak-Queen.” The crowd started to cheer they stepped in to the hall.

Oliver wrapped his hand with hers as they walked in to the brightly lit room with green and pink accents splashed around the room. The crowd continued to cheer as they walked in towards the front table. They were surrounded by family and friends, Felicity looked up at Oliver and smiled. She wrapped her arm around his elbow and smiled at every that was settling into their seats.

Oliver pulled out Felicity’s chair as they settled in to the head table, Thea and Caitlyn settled in beside Felicity as Tommy settled into his seat beside Oliver. Supper was about to get under way as Tommy was telling a quick story about how Oliver was a picky eater when they were younger. There was a period where Oliver only eat anything green because he thought it would help him be a Marksmen when he was older.” It made his mother crazy, but it was a short lived when I told him that if he kept eating green stuff that he would turn in to a scary swamp thing that couldn’t eat pizza anymore.” The room laughed as the waiters were bring out the first course.

The first course was a green salad with strawberries and purple tomatoes. The room was buzzing with conversation as everyone ate. Suddenly clinking glasses started from the front of the tables. The tradition of clinking glasses and the newlyweds having to kiss didn’t bother neither of Felicity or Oliver. They always loved kissing each other, going in for a kiss. Oliver’s lips were soft against hers, they pulled away and Felicity wiped the lipstick off his lips. As the first course started to end, speeches were about to start.

Tommy got up from his seat and making his way over to the microphone. “Hello, everyone.” He stopped as he waited for everyone to quiet down. “If you don’t know who I am…My name is Tommy Merlyn, best friend of the groom. I’ll be your host and entertainment for tonight. We should get these speeches underway. Everyone please give a round of applause for the sister of the groom…Ms. Thea Queen.” Tommy’s voice boomed over the room and he started clapping as he watched her get up from her chair.

Thea gets up, giving Felicity and Oliver a kiss on the cheek. Stepping up to the microphone. “Thank you, everyone. As Tommy said I’m Oliver’s sister, if you didn’t know that already. When I first met my future sister-in-law, I knew she was the one for him.” Thea looked over at Felicity and smiled. “When I walked in to the room, it was like a bright light shined around her. Of course, that was the day she stood up to the Ollie side of him, and the way she stood up to him. I was in the awe, because he was only staring at her. His face…everyone that knows my brother. He doesn’t show his emotions, but that day it was like he wore his emotions opened up to everyone. Every emotion, every feeling since then has only been for her. Felicity was the one that brought it out of him and I’m so happy to see the man he has become after he met her.”

Smiling out to the ground, wiping away a small tear from under her eye. “I finally got the sister I always wanted, and I know if Mom and Dad were here with us.” Pausing as another tear slid down her cheek. “They would have been proud of the man you have become. They both would have loved Felicity, and happy she was joining our family.” Pausing again, “Welcome to the family, Felicity.” She wiped away another tear as she stepped away from the microphone.

Everyone was clapping as Thea went back to her seat, Oliver and Felicity gave her both a hug as she pasted by them. Tommy introduced the main course was being served. The wine was starting to flow as the reception continued on. There was another clinking of the glasses and Oliver kissed Felicity again. Tommy clapped Oliver on the shoulder as he got up to head back to the mic. 

“Hello again everyone! It’s your friendly neighborhood, Tommy Merlyn. As well as being the host of this fine evening, and best friend of Ollie…I’m also the best man. It’s time for my amazing speech and trust me it’s a good one.” He looked over at Oliver and gave him a smirk. “I’ve known Oliver since we were just out of the womb, and we were best friends immediately. We did everything together, both of us played hockey. I might not have been the greatest player, but Oliver was the one that would always be willing to help me with my game. He always took the time to practice with me, but as you knew back then I wasn’t going to do it more then to have fun. But Oliver always played for the next step. Juniors, then the NHL. But the one thing that never changed was our friendship. He was my partner in crime. We got into some sticky situations, yeah let’s go with that.” Everyone in the room was laughing at the joke. “Despite our less then appealing situations, the one thing that never faulter with Oliver was hockey. Not going to lie, but Russia changed Ollie. His complete focused was on hockey and nothing else matter…until you met that blond goddess sitting right next to you.”

Tommy smiled as he looked over at Felicity, “The day I met Felicity and saw the look the look in your eyes. I knew…I knew she was the one for you. The look that Oliver had on his face, he had those heart eyes as the kids would say. He was smitten, they both were smitten. But the thing that made me take notice was the way she didn’t stand down to Oliver, she doesn’t take the BS. As a man that grew up with his BS, it was an absolute delight to see that. Felicity Smoak-Queen you truly are one of a kind. You’re the light to Oliver’s dark, the laughter to his broody ass. I welcome you into the family made up of Oliver, Thea and I, because once you’re in, you’re in-forever kid.” Looking down the table, Felicity, Thea and Donna were all crying, even Oliver was tearing up.

Felicity stands and walks up to Tommy, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. A few tears falling down her cheek as she held him tightly. “Thank you, Tommy. I’m very proud to be in this little family.” She leaned back and to look him in the eyes. Leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Your welcome, Mrs. Smoak-Queen.” Giving her quick wink before she made her way back to her seat. She smiles as she turns to head back to her seat, gently gliding her hand along Oliver’s shoulder blades. The couple looked back at there friend as he walks up to the microphone again to tell another story about the couple being celebrated. 

“Now let’s get dessert started,” Tommy said after the short story. Tommy sat back down beside Oliver, giving him a pat on the back. Everyone started digging in the raspberry tart and Vanilla bean ice cream.

After dessert, Tommy went back up and told a funny story about how when Oliver and him were in their early 20’s, they crashed a wedding and accidentally set the reception tent on fire. They had been so drunk that they accidently fell into the tables that had candles lit. The whole room was laughing, as Tommy said that this one was on the right track. Oliver was shaking his head as Felicity light hit him on the chest where her hand was laying only seconds ago. 

As the supper was winding down and the waiters were coming around to clean up as their head table were talking among themselves. The guests began to clink their glasses, so the newlyweds would kiss again. This time Oliver stood Felicity up, taking her by the waist and dipping her to give her deep and passionate kiss. Everyone settled down as Tommy went to introduce the last person to go up to make a speech. Donna Smoak stood up to straighten her dress. She walked over to where Tommy was located and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hello, my name Donna Smoak. I’m Felicity’s mother. If you couldn’t tell from the blond hair and killer rack.” Donna stopped to let the small laughter from the around the room die down. Looking over, Felicity buried her head in her hands as she shook her head. “I always dream about the day that my baby girl would get married to the love of her life. But she took her time to find the one. My baby has always been smart, way smarter then me. I knew from a young age that she would be so successful. Run her own company, change humankind with her intelligence. But the day she told me she was taking a job with hockey team; my first thought was ‘What the hell was she thinking?’ But she was one to always challenge herself. She didn’t even know how to skate or even who Wayne Gretzky was.” The room erupts in laughter. As Donna looked over to her daughter, her face was red as she looked at her husband. “But the thing is when my daughter has her mind set on something, she gives 100%. That’s what she did when she moved to Star City. She proved that she could do the job and do it well. Knowing her for all her life, she’s been the sunshine in my life. And the day I met Oliver, I knew in 5 seconds that Oliver was going to be the sunshine in her life.”

Donna started to tear up as she looked from Oliver and Felicity to her paper with her speech on it, “The first day I seen Felicity and Oliver together, they both had this light in their eyes. The light that is only meant for the two of them. That’s rare for two people to have that light. The love they shared for each other. That love will get them through the life they spend together. I’m so proud to have you in a son in law, Oliver. You will make sure my baby is loved fully, and I’ll be eternally grateful.” Her tears were sliding down her cheek, wiping them away with the back her hand.

Oliver got up from his chair and made his way over to Donna. He wrapped his arms around her as hers settled on his broad back. Leaning in her neck, he whispered. “Thank you, Mom.”

“Oh Oliver, you are such a sap.” Leaning back from the hug and patted his chest then his cheek.

They both smiled as Oliver led her to back to her chair as everyone was clapping at her speech. Oliver looked around the room as he sat back down and smiled as he thought about how much his life has changed in last few years. Everything happened for a reason, getting his career back then losing it again. Finding Felicity and falling in love with this amazing woman. Oliver turned to look at his new wife, smiling as he looked on to her blue eyes. Sparkling from the light around the room.

“What?” Felicity said as she leaned over and touched the side of his stubbled jawline.

“I’m happy,” Oliver answered as Felicity tilted her head before leaning over to give him a kiss on the lips. Sliding her fingers along his beard, sending goosebumps along his spine.

“So am I…” Felicity said as she quickly pecked his lips again. 

Tommy got up from beside Oliver as he watched the couple sperate after their private moment. Clapping his best friend on the shoulder before walking up to the mic again.

“Well everyone, that was a meal to remember. Now it’s time to get this party started. Now it’s tradition for the newlyweds to have the first dance of the evening.” Tommy looked over to Felicity and Oliver. “Everyone give a round of applause. Come on, I know we can do better.” Oliver was helping Felicity out of her chair. She shifted around her dress as she grabbed Oliver’s hand as he led her the dance floor. The DJ was standing up at his booth, nodding at the couple.

The slow melody started to play as Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity’s lower back and pulled her into him. The soulful voice of John Legend was singing. ‘All of Me’ was the song they decided on. They listen to it on their bed and instantly they knew that this was the song they wanted as theirs. Oliver’s hand wrapped around Felicity’s and placed it in front of his heart. Felicity’s eyes peeked around at the guest that were watching the two of them dance.

“It’s weird,” Felicity spoke softly as she looked up at her husband.

“What’s weird?” Oliver looked down at his Felicity, his hand traveled up her back. He played with the small buttons that were lined in the middle of her back.

“All these people staring at us,” she answered as Oliver turned them around as they swayed to the music. Her head was moving as she looked out at the crowd again.

“Hey,” his finger went under her chin and tilted her head up. “Let’s enjoy our first dance. Just think that it’s only the two of us in this room.” Nodding as she laid her head on his chest, listening to Oliver’s heart beat as the song continued. 

As they slowly danced around, Oliver started to hum the chorus of the song in her ears. His hands tighten around her waist as his hand landed on the green belt. As their song ended, ‘Perfect’ by Ed Sheeran started to play as Felicity and Oliver continued to dance as Roy/Thea and Caitlyn/Ronnie made there way to the dance floor to dance. Oliver and Felicity were so into each other that they didn’t see Tommy make his way to the dance floor.

“May I cut in?” Tommy asked as he tapped his best friend on the shoulder. Oliver turned around and frowned as Felicity lifted her head and smiled. “Of course.” Oliver grunted as Felicity untangled herself from her husband. 

Oliver frowned as Tommy wrapped around Felicity and started to dance around the floor. As they started dancing, Oliver looked over at Donna as she was sitting at the table looking at all the couples that where dancing around. He walked over and asked his new mother-in- law to dance with him. She giggled as she took his hand and led her on the dance floor. They started dancing around as the dance floor was full of couples.

“I really want to thank you, Oliver.” Donna said as she squeezed his hand. Oliver looked down at her.

“For what?”

“For making my baby girl happy. I’m so proud to call you my son.” Donna reached up and cupped Oliver’s stubbled jaw. “I never thought I would see this day. See her walk down the aisle, marry the love of her life. To see her glow from the happiness you bring to her life.”

“That’s all I want to do for the rest of my life is to make Felicity happy,” Oliver said as Ed Sheeran’s voice faded it out.

“Good,” Donna tapped his chest before getting swiped away by Tommy. Her laughter carried through the crowd as another song started to play. Feeling Felicity’s hand glide along the middle of his back. He turned to gather her up into his arms. 

“Hello husband,” she smiled as he leaned down and touched her lips passionately as both of his hands came up to frame her face. Lifting her arms and wrapping them around his neck. “Mmm,” the lips detached as Oliver placed his forehead on to hers.

“God, I love you.” He whispered against her lips.

“I love you too!”

 

As the night wore on, Tommy would be the great host. Getting everyone together for the usual wedding games. Tommy got all the single men to the dance floor, it was time for the garter toss. Tommy grabbed Felicity hand as Oliver was behind her, setting her champagne glass down and followed Tommy to the dance floor where there was a lone chair set up. Felicity slowly sat down on the chair, as Oliver came up behind her. Tommy nodded to the DJ and he started to play ‘Pony’ by Ginuwine. 

“You ready?” Oliver smirked. She nodded as Oliver bent down and lifted her skirt up ever so slightly. Bending his head under the lace of the dress, he felt her laugh as he kissed the top of her knees. Soon taking the garter belt in his teeth, slowly dragging it down her smooth leg. Lifting her leg, taking her shoe in his hand. The forest green garter in his teeth as he slipped it past her shoe and of completely off. Standing up victorious, he looked at Felicity as her face was slightly flushed. Oliver looked out into the same crowd of men and turned back around, he snapped back the garter from behind his back and it flew towards. A small silence went over the crowd and Tommy started yelling. Tommy’s arms were up in victory as he danced around with the green garter in his hand.

There was dancing before Felicity walked up to the microphone to get the single girls to the dance floor. Tommy and Oliver were standing off to the side as she made her way to the middle of dance floor. She smiled at her husband and his best friend, looking back to the crowd that was already pushing and shoving there way to the front. Turning around, she took a deep breath as the drumroll went off and she threw her hand back letting her bouquet backwards. Hearing a gasp and then a thud, turning around she saw her mom was lifting the bouquet. “Mom!” Felicity yelled as Donna smiled as she lifted the flowers to smell them.

The night went on and soon as midnight came, the wedding reception was winding down. Making sure that everyone got home safely before the couple left the hall. Felicity was leaned against Oliver as they made their way up to the penthouse suite at the Four Seasons Hotel. As they stepped up to the door, they both stopped as Oliver found the key to the room. The door clicked, Felicity was stepping forward, but Oliver stopped her. Looking up at him as her shoes were falling at her side. He opened the door and suddenly lifted Felicity bridal style as he carried her over the threshold of the hotel room. As he lays Felicity on the bed, he thinks about how his life has turned out. November 28th, this day will be the day he will always remember because he married the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed it... 
> 
> As for Olicity's wedding song, I've loved All Of Me since it first came out and listening to the lyrics I always pictured Oliver and Felicity's romance...so I used it for the wedding song. Oh and don't hate me if I got the wedding date wrong.
> 
> Thank you again for reading and see you for the next story.

**Author's Note:**

> How did everyone like it? 
> 
> So I have a song picked out for their first dance, but I'm totally up for suggestions if you guys have any???


End file.
